Pink and Green
by Lily Purple Lily
Summary: Sakura tidak pernah tahu, kalau saat ini ada orang asing yang memerhatikan warna rambut dan matanya sejauh itu/"Follow, ya! Nanti aku follow back!"/"Wow, pink and green!"/NaruSaku slight SasuHina and ShikaIno.


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Typo, ooc dan kawan-kawan

Pairing : NaruSaku slight SasuHina dan ShikaIno

**Pink and Green**

Haruno Sakura dan Yamanaka Ino –dua sahabat yang tak terpisahkan- telah menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam untuk melakukan rutinitas wajib mereka –_shopping_ di _mall_. Mereka mengunjungi semua toko yang ada di _mall_ dan berdiam lama-lama di sana –tanpa merasa lelah sedikit pun. Kaki-kaki jenjang mereka melangkah dengan penuh semangat dari satu toko ke toko lainnya.

Saat ini, mereka baru saja keluar dari butik yang menjual gaun-gaun mewah dan seksi –tentu saja dengan harga yang selangit. Padahal semua pakaian itu sama saja; sama-sama terbuat dari kapas yang ditenun menjadi kain. Kaca butik yang begitu mengkilap –sehingga hampir tak terlihat- membuat gaun-gaun itu tertangkap oleh indra penglihatan semua orang –memanjakan netra siapapun yang melihatnya.

"Aku tak menyangka, akhirnya bisa mendapatkan gaun _limited_ _edition_ ini," ucap Sakura kepada sahabatnya –sambil mengangkat kantung belanjaannya yang berwarna coklat muda.

"Ya, ya, ya. Hari ini kau beruntung, _Forehead_," jawab Ino sambil mendengus.

"Bilang saja kalau kau iri. Iya, kan, _Pig_?" Sakura menyeringai.

"Sedikit, sih. Tapi setidaknya gaun yang kubeli cukup seksi dan bisa menarik perhatian cowok-cowok tampan," ujar Ino. Keduanya tertawa setelahnya.

Sakura berdeham –untuk meredakan tawanya- dan bertanya, "Jadi, sekarang kita mau ke mana?"

Ino sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Kita ke restoran saja, yuk!"

Sakura mengangguk semangat. "Ayo!"

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sakura dan Ino sampai di sebuah restoran yang bernuansa tenang. Cat dinding berwarna kalem dan hiasan-hiasan yang tidak terlihat mencolok cukup membuktikan suasana restoran yang tenang. Tanpa aba-aba, Sakura dan Ino langsung memasuki area restoran dan memilih tempat duduk yang dekat dengan kaca. Mereka langsung memosisikan diri senyaman mungkin.

"Kau mau pesan apa, _Pig_?" tanya Sakura setelah mendapatkan posisi ternyamannya.

Ino memandang ke arah Sakura dan menjawab, "_Orange_ _juice_ saja, deh."

Sakura mengangguk singkat dan melambaikan tangannya –bermaksud memanggil pelayan. Dengan cepat, seorang pelayan berambut pirang menghampiri meja mereka.

"Selamat datang. Mau pesan apa?" tanya si pelayan ramah –dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"_Orange_ _juice_ dan _strawberry_ _milkshake_," pesan Sakura sambil memerhatikan seragam kerja si pelayan yang berwarna putih bersih. Tapi kelihatannya itu bukan seragam kerja –karena modelnya terlihat berbeda dengan seragam kerja para pelayan.

Pelayan bermata biru itu mencatat pesanan Sakura dengan cepat. Di sela-sela kegiatannya mencatat pesanan, dia sedikit curi-curi pandang ke arah Sakura, membuat Sakura sedikit malu dan risih. Apalagi setelah melihat Ino yang mengedipkan mata ke arahnya.

"Oke, tunggu sebentar, ya," ujar si pelayan setelah selesai mencatat pesanan Sakura.

Setelah pelayan itu tak terlihat dari pandangan mata Sakura, ia mengalihkan pandangan pada Ino yang kelihatannya sedang sibuk memainkan ponselnya.

Merasa diperhatikan, Ino akhirnya mendongak. "Apa, _Forehead_? Mau curhat kalau tadi kau dilirik cowok?" tanya Ino santai.

"Apa sih, _Pig_? Aku tak pernah merasa dilirik," jawab sakura dengan pipi yang merona.

Ino menyahut dengan cepat, "Kau bohong. Sudah jelas, kan, kalau pelayan tadi melirikmu terus?" Nada jahil tertangkap dalam suara gadis berambut pirang tersebut.

"Terserah. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak memikirkan yang seperti itu," bantah Sakura. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Duh, jadi kau masih _hang_ _on_ di Sasori, nih? _Move_ _on_ dong," canda Ino. Ia mengibaskan rambutnya dengan genit.

"_Please_ deh, _Pig_. Daripada mengurusiku, lebih baik urusi saja Shikamaru-mu tersayang," sambar Sakura. Kali ini, kedua manik indahnya menatap Ino sinis.

"Oh, tentu saja aku selalu mengurusnya. Memang kau pikir siapa yang selalu membantu Bibi Yoshino untuk menceramahi Shikamaru?" balas Ino.

"Terserah. Berdebat denganmu memang bukan hal yang baik," ujar Sakura. Kadang-kadang sahabatnya itu memang lebih jago berdebat daripada dirinya.

Ino yang melihat Sakura mengalah, langsung menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, si pelayan datang lagi. Ia membawa nampan berisi pesanan Sakura dan Ino. Sakura mulai memokuskan pandangan ke arah pesanan yang sedang dibawa, sedangkan Ino memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas mungilnya.

Si pelayan sampai di meja Sakura dan Ino, kemudian mulai menaruh pesanan mereka di atas meja. Ino terlihat gembira melihat _orange_ _juice_ penuh es di hadapannya. Rasanya ia bisa menghabiskan minuman itu dalam sekejap –saking hausnya.

Sedangkan Sakura, ia malah melongo melihat minuman yang tersaji di hadapannya. Rasanya, tadi ia memesan _strawberry_ _milkshake_. Kenapa yang datang malah minuman-entah-apa –pokoknya berwarna _pink_- dan semangkuk es krim _green_ _tea_.

Melihat kejanggalan itu, Sakura langsung protes, "Sepertinya kau salah mengantarkan pesanan, tadi aku memesan–"

"Aku tidak salah mengantarkan pesanan, kok. Kurasa menu ini lebih cocok denganmu, Nona," potong si pelayan.

Sebenarnya Sakura agak kesal karena perkataannya dipotong, namun, ia bertanya, "Maaf?"

Si pelayan berdeham dan menjelaskan, "Ini _bubblegum_ _milkshake_, warnanya _pink_ –sama dengan warna rambutmu." Sakura tercengang, Ino terkikik. "Dan es krim _green_ _tea_-nya berwarna hijau, cocok dengan warna matamu yang indah. Tenang saja, ini gratis untukmu."

Kalau restoran ini bukan tempat umum, mungkin Sakura sudah memilih untuk pingsan. Apa-apaan ini? Rasanya malu sekali! Ditambah lagi, di sini ada Ino. Pasti ia akan diejek habis-habisan oleh sahabatnya tersebut.

"Selamat menikmati," ujar si pelayan sambil pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Wow, _pink_ _and_ _green_. Hahaha, kubilang juga apa. Dia memerhatikammu terus!" ucap Ino sambil tertawa.

"Oh, diamlah, _Pig_!" perintah Sakura sambil menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras.

"Menurutku, dia oke juga untuk dijadikan teman kencan. Tipe-tipe seksi begitu, deh. Lihat saja warna kulitnya, coklat, _Forehead_!" kata Ino panjang lebar sambil berusaha menghentikan tawanya.

"Tapi dia aneh!" bantah Sakura.

"Siapa peduli, 'kan? tanya Ino. "Lagipula kau bisa makan gratis terus, hahaha." Ino mulai tetawa lagi sebelum akhirnya mulai meminum _orange_ _juice_-nya.

"Hah …" Sakura menghela napas. Ia mulai menyendok es krimnya secara perlahan. Lumayan, gratis. Biasanya yang gratis lebih enak.

Di suapan yang ketiga, Sakura mulai sadar; ada sesuatau di bawah mangkuk es krimnya.

Ia mengangkat mangkuk itu dan menemukan selembar _tissue_. Ia memerhatikan _tissue_ itu lekat-lekat dan tersadar bahwa _tissue_-nya tidak kosong alias tidak berwarna putih bersih! Melainkan ada tulisan yang ditulis menggunakan pulpen bertinta hitam. Tulisannya agak kurang jelas karena sudah terkena embun dari mangkuk es.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu membaca dengan seksama dan melihat pesan berisi:

(a)UzumakiNaruto

_Follow_, ya! Nanti aku _follow_ _back_ :D

Melihat raut wajah sahabatnya yang sedikit aneh, Ino langsung menyambar _tissue_ itu dan mulai memerhatikannya dengan seksama. Rasanya sia-sia saja tadi ia berusaha menghentikan tawanya, karena sekarang, ia mulai tertawa lagi.

"_Forehead_, kau benar-benar harus berkencan dengannya!" Ino tertawa terbahak-bahak, sedangkan Sakura meremas rambutnya frustasi. Mereka mengabaikan pengunjung lain yang mulai berbisik-bisik ke arah mereka.

Sedangkan Naruto, ia dengan santainya malah memerhatikan Sakura dari meja terjauh sambil berkata, "Teme, kau harus siap-siap untuk _double_ _date_, nanti. Kau sama Hinata-_chan_, dan aku sama gadis _pinky_-_green_ itu."

Sedangkan Uchiha sasuke –orang yang Naruto panggil 'Teme' hanya mengedikkan bahu sambil berucap, "Caramu mendekatinya sangat aneh."

"Kau kan tahu, aku itu orang yang penuh kejutan," balas Naruto santai.

Hening selama beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Naruto kembali berkata, "Aku bersyukur kau memintaku untuk datang ke restoranmu hari ini, hahaha."

Sepertinya akan menarik jika Naruto dan Sakura benar-benar berkencan. Naruto akan mengajak Sasuke dan Hinata, sedangkan Sakura akan mengajak Shikamaru dan Ino. Ah, sepertinya tidak akan lama lagi akan ada _triple_-_date_ yang menyenangkan.

**The End**

Review?


End file.
